


[Podfic of] not entirely accurate

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Parker is totally fine watching movies with Alec, but that’s more because she likes watching him get excited about things than because of the movies themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not entirely accurate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550664) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan!

Length: 7:12  
Download Links:

[mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Not%20entirely%20accurate.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Not%20entirely%20accurate.m4b)

  



End file.
